


A Beautiful Adventure

by aqua31092



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jimin is the adoptive sister of King Eric and has just recently come of age. A tournament is held to pick the handful of eligible canidates who will embark ona perilous quest in hopes of winning the princess' hand in marriage. But Jimin has never been the typical damsel and is not about to sit back and marry a perfect stranger. Set on having only the truest knight for her prince the princess joins the adventure much to the warrior's dismay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on AFF already but I thought I'd post it on here as well. Despite how the summary makes it sound this story actually is turning out to be a little more mature than I intended. I love writing about fantasy ^^ I hope you guys enjoy!

The kingdoms capital was just as busy as Yugyeom remembered it, perhaps even more so in light of the approaching tournament. As he managed to slip into a particularly bustling tavern he couldn't help but study the faces of the various men that passed him by. One of these men might very soon become the kingdom's new prince and his friend Jimin's new husband. He frowned deeply at the thought but continued on. This tavern was a rather popular location and was known to be often frequented by knights which drew quite a few curious civilians to it as well. Yugyeom managed to spot a small table in a far corner and made a beeline straight for it, discouraging others from attempting to claim it with a dirty look. After he'd settled and ordered a small feast and a bottle of wine he resumed his crowd watching and scanned the large dinning hall. 

A month had passed since the announcement had reached him in the countryside village where he'd been training and the boy had practically dropped everything to reach the city in time. He'd been expecting some sort of proclamation of course, the princess' coming of age was a big deal. But what the young knight had not been expecting was for King Eric to begin the search for a suitable husband so quickly. If anything he'd expected His Majesty to put it off for as long as possible. The great love the King bore his adoptive sister was no secret and Yugyeom was certain there wasn't a citizen in all the land that hadn't been shocked at the news of this tournament. For their gentle and light hearted ruler to give his beloved sister away as the prize of some competition was unbelievable. Unbelievable and unacceptable. 

Yugyeom frowned as he recalled the first time he'd visited the palace. The princess had been as happy as ever and dressed to match in a bright summer gown of teal and gold. Her silky black hair had been left loose about her shoulders with her long bangs framing a round and pretty face. A cheerful smile had graced her features as she'd laid eyes on him and she'd run to him almost immediately, tugging on the soft cotton sleeve of his tunic, leading him towards the garden and insisting he call her Jimin as they were the same age and therefore destined to be friends. 

He smiled as he lost himself a little in the memory; it'd been a fun day. Jimin had seated him upon a heavy stone bench and proceeded to introduce him to her small entourage. First an especially cute boy with large dark eyes and shockingly blue hair by the name of Bambam, followed by two very pretty ladies-in-waiting named Newsun and Solbin, and finally the raven haired and faerie like Yerin...

He straightened momentarily, startled, as a dark haired waitress approached with his food and tried to smile as the girl set out the meal before him. When she'd gone he picked at a small garlicky potato before shoving it in his mouth hoping the taste would distract him from the rather depressing turn his thoughts had taken. But the thought had taken root and now Yerin's face refused to leave his mind. 

He'd taken to her almost immediately; captivated by her beauty and intrigued by her person. The rest of that summer he spent following the girl around like a lost puppy. Thinking back on it now his body burned with embarrassment. It was no wonder Yerin had so firmly rejected him when he'd finally worked up the courage to confess. That had been over two years ago and it still stung. 

The boy sighed, and brought a piece of steak to his lips;chewing slowly. It was delicious. Unconsciously Yugyeom's eyes slipped shut and he smiled to himself. Only when the sound of laughter reached him did his eyes snap open. 

A handsome boy with black hair and very familiar dark eyes smiled down at him and Yugyeom jumped up from his chair in excitement.

"Bambam!"

"Yugyeom!"

The two boys clung to each other ignoring the stares of those around them.

"Yugyeom-ah I really missed you!" Bambam pouted cutely and the other boy gagged, pulling away slightly. 

"I missed you too but don't be gross."

Bambam pulled away completely at that and plopped down in the vacant chair on the other side of the table. He helped himself to a slice of pie and took a big bite before looking back up at his friend his expression noticeably less cute.

"Well excuse me for trying to brighten up your day."

Yugyeom chuckled as he settled back in his chair and watched his friend make quick work of the rest of his pie. Bambam had grown quite a bit taller in past these past two years he'd been gone and had allowed his hair to remain its natural black. He'd lost almost all his baby fat and though he was still undeniably cute there was a maturity to his features now that no doubt drew in countless admirers. Yugyeom frowned a bit as he felt a small pang of jealousy, insecurity was not a desirable trait in a knight. Besides, though he was not an especially vain person he was aware of his own good looks. Even now dressed in sweat stained tunic and breeches he'd seen that familiar twinkle of admiration in the waitress' eye.

"Hey, Yugyeom? Is there something on my face or...what are you looking at?"

The knight started a bit as the other boy's voice cut through his thoughts and he smiled awkwardly at his friend.

"Sorry... there's nothing I was just staring off into space."

Bambam nodded and leaned back in his chair patting his stomach, obviously very satisfied.

"This taverns coconut pie is pretty good... I think I'll take Jimin one maybe it will cheer her up a bit."

Yugyeom sighed at the mention of Jimin. "She's not happy about this tournament is she?"

Bambam shook his head. "Of course she isn't. You know how much of a romantic she is; being the prize of some competition and getting married off to a perfect stranger, I'm sure, is not what she had in mind. And to make matters worse dozens of her suitors have already arrived at the palace and insist on following her everywhere she goes trying to win her favor in some way."

"Jiminie is probably miserable..." Yugyeom mumbled to himself "honestly what could his majesty be thinking?"

The other boy let out a rather loud sigh at that. "No, you shouldn't blame Eric hyung. He has his reasons for all of this and they're very good ones."

"Wha-" Yugyeom started but was cut short by a look from his friend.

"Not here. Once we reach the palace Jimin will tell you herself."

He nodded and followed suit as Bambam stood up.

"Now let's go, I've left her alone for too long. Who knows how many crappy poems and grossly insincere proclamations of undying love the poor girl's had to endure while I've been gone." 

XxX

After arriving at the palace Bambam had instructed one of the servants to find Yugyeom a suitable room for him to use during his stay, before pulling him along towards his own bedroom. 

It was a wide and luxurious space befitting of royalty and given the fact that Bambam was not even part of the Noble Class Yugyeom was almost certain this room was presented to him on the princess' order. He took a seat on a beautifully embroidered armchair and watched as the other boy opened the twin doors of his impressive wardrobe and gestured towards it's contents.

“Pick something to wear. Preferably something on the flashy side I've been informed Jimin is taking her lunch in the Butterfly Parlor in the company of her suitors.”

Yugyeom wanted to tease the other boy and tell him that everything in his wardrobe was on the 'flashy side' but judging by the deep frown that had appeared on his friend's face at the mention of the princess' suitors Bam Bam was not in the mood for jokes. Once again he couldn't help but wonder why all this was happening. Though she was coming of age she was still very young; surely marriage could wait a few more years?

He sighed and walked over to his friend, he nudged him playfully with his shoulder.

“What's wrong Bambam?” The other boy looked over at him as though he'd like nothing more than to spill his guts but shook his head instead.

“You'll find out soon enough. Spend sometime with Jimin before then. Make her smile, she's missed you these past couple of years.”

Yugyeom nodded and tried not to feel too guilty at his friend's words. It had not been his intention to have his friend suffer for his cowardice. He began riffling through the dozens of extravagant tunics the other boy owned. Finally he stopped at one of sky blue with heavy silver embroidery at the hem and cuffs. This one would do.

Seeing that he had made his choice Bambam pushed him in the direction of a door at the far corner of the room.

“Go wash up and change quickly.” He ordered.

XxX

The Butterfly Parlor was Princess Jimin's most favorite place in all of the palace. Her older brother King Eric, had gifted it to her on the eve of her coronation ceremony. It was a beautiful, spacious room, with a high ceiling and sparkling marble floors. Dozens of the kingdom's greatest artists had been brought in to fill the walls with gorgeous depictions of butterflies. Even those that had not been called, in hopes of gaining the new princess' favor had sent pretty tapestries and statues of precious gold, silver, copper or brass. The King had also made sure that there were as many wide open windows as possible so that the room would always be filled with light, as his sister was terrified of the dark. He was so adamant about this in fact that he even called upon one of the Fair Folk, a minor lord in the Faerie Queen's Court that he had known since childhood to enchant the space so that it attracted light to it like a flame does a moth. Even in the darkest of nights the room would still be shining, filled to the brim with the light of the moon and stars.

To Yugyeom, that room seemed to be the great love the King bore his sister made physical, laid out for all the world to see. Sometimes the knight even thought the place itself seemed to know just for who it was made, as everything shone even brighter in the princess' presence and light seemed to touch every part of her so that she was never anything short of radiant. It was almost sacred. He imagined that were she a goddess, this would be her temple. Which is why the sight he was met with as they strode through the doubled doors was one that caused a dangerous spark of anger to flare up in his heart.

Upon the rooms glittering marble floors there lay a scattering of half a dozen round tables. All of which, with the exception of one that held the princess and her ladies-in-waiting, were filled with rowdy knights. Yugyeom frowned deeply, such behavior was not befitting of noble gentlemen in the presence of ladies. He watched Jimin carefully for a moment, the girl looked visibly upset. Unconciously his hand went to the hilt of his sword only to be held there by his friend.

“I know they're disrespectful but they are the sons of some of the most powerful families in the kingdom.” Bambam whispered and pointed towards the princess who'd gotten to her feet, her eyes wide with recognition. “She's seen you. Ignore them and go to Jimin.”

Yugyeom swallowed his anger and did as his friend instructed, walking past those sons of noble men without so much as a backwards glance he instead focused on the pretty girl that had left her seat and now ran to him, her long skirts clenched in her fists to keep from tripping , and her beautiful face alight with happiness.

“Yugyeom-ah!” She threw herself into his arms and the knight caught her, laughing rather loudly, not at all caring that the room had grown completely silent at the princess' call and that now all her would-be husbands were glaring at him. He pulled back a bit and pinched her cheeks.

“Jiminie, I missed you.”

The girl's eyes sparkled and she parted her lips to reply in kind when a sheathed sword came down between them pushing Yugyeom back away from his friend. A tall, dark haired man in all black studied him with surprisingly warm eyes but there was something rather unsettling about them the boy's opinion. Angry, the knight drew himself up to his full, rather impressive height, and reached for his own sword.


	2. Part Two

Yugyeom watched the other man through narrowed eyes, annoyed when he merely stared back at him that same unsettling warmth in his steady gaze. He took a step forward only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his chest. Princess Jimin had come to stand between the two men and though her soft touch remained on Yugyeom's person her eyes were on the other man.  
"Lord Jinyoung, please refrain from startling my guests."

Yugyeom raised his brows at his friends words. A Lord? Truly? He let his eyes sweep over the other man from head to toe. Dark and well fitted tunic, trousers, and shining black boots. At first glance he appeared a common guard it was the details that betrayed his nobility. The fine quality of his clothing, the styled fall and swoop of his hair, and that irritating cat like arrogance that he seemed to radiate. Yugyeom huffed; he hated him. 

Annoyed the knight tore his eyes from the noble man and watched Jimin as she moved away from him in a flurry of silken skirts, clinging onto Lord Jinyoung's arm.

"Yugyeom, this is Lord Park Jinyoung, captain of my royal guard."

The young man flinched at the sudden pain in his chest before wiping the expression carefully from his face. He chanced a quick glance to his side only to find that Bam Bam had made his way over to them, his gaze was apologetic as their eyes met. Yugyeom turned carefully away.

A personal guard was a gift, usually bestowed upon a royal or an especially high born noble on the day of their coming-of age ceremony. Though the princess had already celebrated her twentieth birthday the actual ceremony was to be held a few months from now and Yugyeom had allowed himself to hope, rather stupidly, that the King would consider him for the position of captain. The young knight could have cursed himself for his foolishness, of course the King would not appoint a man like him to such a position of honor. A coward who had runaway from his friends and princess and responsibilities because of a woman's rejection. 

He collected himself and forced what he hoped was a pleasant smile onto his face. He found he wished to speak but wasn't at all sure whether he could manage it. Fortunately Bam Bam had always been good at reading him and quickly took control of the situation, smiling politely all the while. He gently pulled their friend from her guard silencing her protest with a look and guiding her towards Yugyeom who took her arm as manners dictated.

"Lord Jinyoung" Bam Bam addressed the other man respectfully. "If you'll excuse us, we've not been together in a long time and have much catching up to do."

The noble's eyes narrowed losing a bit of their warmth. "As her guard I should accompany you."

"Yugyeom and I are more than capable of protecting her for a stroll through the gardens." His voice was still polite but there was an edge to it now.

"In light of recent events," Jinyoung said, voice deceptively sweet. "you'll forgive my utter lack of faith in you."

The color drained from Bam Bam's face and Yugyeom had to fight the urge to punch the nobleman in the throat. He had no idea why those words seemed to effect his friend so but he wasn't about to stand for anyone insulting him.Luckily he was saved the trouble of responding by Jimin who stepped forward, cheeks bright with anger.

"Enough. It is as Bam Bam says we will walk through the gardens alone. End of discussion. If you insist on keeping an eye on us you may watch from the windows."

Having said all she needed to the girl took her friends by the hand and led them away.

XxX

The princess' personal gardens were located rather conveniently just outside The Butterfly Parlour. It was a beautiful space bursting with vibrant color and golden light. As Yugyeom walked along with his friends he watched as several maids scurried all about them. It spoke to their training that the royal staff was so quickly able to prepare a table, laden with chilled fruit, shaved mango ice, and a pitcher of mint lemonade in the few minutes it took the trio to arrive at the gazebo that served as the garden's center piece.

Jimin perched delicately upon a wrought iron chair, arranging her skirts to her satisfaction, smiling beautifully once the two boys had settled across from her. In the midst of all the excitement both with their reunion and with meeting the arrogant captain of Jimin's guard Yugyeom had not had the chance to really look at his friend. She hadn't changed too much in the past two years. Her hair was longer, instead of falling just below her elbows it now pooled near her stomach, and she'd lost a bit of weight but she was still Jimin. He smiled as he watched her take her first bite of mango ice, a delightful smile lighting up her features. She was dressed in a simple off the shoulder gown the same shade of pink as the hydrangea that bloomed in plentiful clusters surrounding the gazebo. Gold bracelets adorned her wrists, golden studs sparkled in her ears, and a heavy golden choker around her pale neck completed the look. She appeared every bit the princess that she was. The princess he'd dreamed of protecting since the moment they'd met...Yugyeom sighed despite himself ignoring the way his friends had stopped their eating and had turned to look at him. Instead he poured them all a glass of lemonade and took a long swallow. His self deprecation could wait until a more appropriate time.

"Alright I think I've waited long enough." He fixed his friends with an expectant stare. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Jimin let out a small sigh of her own and exchanged a look with Bam Bam, who didn't seem anymore thrilled to recount their tale then she was. 

"A few weeks ago a group of men snuck into my rooms.."

"What the hell Jimin?! Did they hurt you? Where on earth were the guards?" Yugyeom could feel his face turning red from indignation. How dare anyone try to sneak into Jimin's rooms?!

"It wasn't the guards fault Yugyeom-ah, I sent them away. I wanted to be alone."

The knight tried to keep his composure even while faced with such a stupid reason. Jimin was royalty, "alone time" might as well have been a death sentence.

"Jimin I understand the desire to be alone but the simple truth is that you can't be left alone and this is exactly why." He turned to glare at Bam Bam who stared right back at him with cool dark eyes. "And where were you while this was happening?"

"She was upset and wanted a few hours to herself. I respected her wishes."

Yugyeom wanted to curse but decided that taking another sip of lemonade might be wiser. No matter how stupid the situation it was already done with.

"I managed to get away with just a bruise and ran to find the guards."

"A bruise? They touched you? Where?"

Jimin blushed and gingerly raised her skirts to reveal a smooth white leg marred only by a deep purple bruise just the above the knee in the shape of a hand. Yugyeom felt his blood boil.

"Where are those men now?" 

"They're being held in the dungeons beneath the palace." Bam Bam responded, eyeing him knowingly.

He nodded, storing that helpful bit of information away for later. Things were starting to make more sense now. This sudden tournament to find only the most skilled warrior for Jimin's husband and the early making of the royal guard. The King was taking no chances he was set on having the princess protected at all times. Yugyeom ran a hand through his hair, not quite managing to stifle a sigh. Eric's reason for all that was happening was a solid one. He looked at his friends whose expressions of resignation matched his own.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"Not a chance." Jimin responded before putting all of her attention towards finishing her mango ice before it melted. Yugyeom watched her for moment before following her lead, Bam Bam right behind him. The trio ate in comfortable silence.

XxX

After they'd managed to finish the refreshments the servants had laid out for them Yugyeom and Bam Bam took Jimin by the arm back into the palace. She looked up at them as they led her past the doors to the Butterfly Parlour and towards her own rooms.   
Bam Bam smiled down at her playfully. "We both know you don't want to go back in there."

The princess grinned and intertwined their fingers as they continued towards her suite. Jimin hadn't felt so content in a long time, it caused a lovely warmth to blossom in her chest. Having both her dearest friends by her side was a feeling she wished would stay with her always. She allowed herself to indulge in the quiet serenity of the moment. When the men who guarded her front door finally came into view Jimin could help a little noise of disappointment. Yugyeom chuckled as he loosened his hold on her arm.

"Are you sure you're an adult now, Jiminie?"

The girl pouted and pinched his cheek, hard. The boy merely laughed harder, Bam Bam joining in with a laugh of his own. After the moment had passed Yugyeom placed a hand atop Jimin's hair, stroking it for a second before stepping back.

"I have a few errands to run Jiminie." He said a bit regretfully. Next to him Bam Bam nodded.

"As do I." He pulled her into a loose embrace. "But don't worry we'll be back in a few hours to escort you to dinner. Find something to do until then."

The princess rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child. I can survive a few hours without you."

Yugyeom and Bam Bam exchanged a look that clearly said they did not believe her. Jimin kicked at them playfully and turned towards her door, smiling at the guards as they opened the doubled doors for her.

"Leave already! I have things to do too, you know!"

Their laughter followed her into the cool silence of her ante chamber. The girl shook her head giggling to herself.She closed the door behind her and raised her brows curiously as her eyes swept over the room.

Obviously her servants were not expecting her back so soon. Two of her favorite maids lay in peaceful slumber upon a pair of cushioned armchairs. They both wore the tender green color of her house beneath a pristine white apron with ruffled edges. Jimin thought they looked rather pretty, like porcelain dolls but unfortunately as much as she hated to do it, the sweat that had accumulated on her skin from her walk in the sweltering heat was beginning to bother her and she needed a bath prepared. And so, as gently as she could she prodded the younger of the two awake. The girl's eyes fluttered open, widening comically when she noticed her princess standing over her.

"Y-your highness...I was just..." 

Jimin waved away any excuses, she was not at all angry. Servants employed by the palace were on another level of competence. They worked incredibly hard and the princess didn't see anything wrong with them resting for a bit while they weren't needed. "Yein, please run a bath."

"Ah yes right away! But...um what about Sujeong unnie?"

Jimin looked down at the sleeping girl. Sujeong in particular had been working especially hard these last few weeks preparing for the arrival of the princess' suitors. She'd practically worked her fingers to the bone making necessary alterations to Jimin's wardrobe as well as overseeing the furnishing of six brand new rooms the King had ordered added to the Princess' Suite. When she married the rooms would be given to her husband and therefore could be nothing less than perfect as they would house a prince. She was sure the stress was getting to her. Jimin smiled down at her maid.

"Let her sleep for now. Wake her when preparing my gown for dinner." 

Yein nodded and scurried off towards the princess' personal bath. Jimin followed behind at a more leisurely pace. Once she reached the entrance she stepped out of her heels to avoid slipping and waited patiently for her maid to finish tending to the water. After the bath was made to her satisfaction Yein walked over to her princess and began the task of undressing her. She gathered her long black hair pulling it to the side so that it fell over Jimin's shoulder down her front. Slender fingers undid the cream buttons of her gown and slipped the light material down her arms stomach and hips low enough for the princess to step out of the garment. She continued, helping her out of the two silken under skirts, panties, and brasserie she wore. When she was completely naked the maid took her hand guiding her to the great porcelain tub in the center of the room. 

Jimin sank into the warm lavender scented water gratefully and smiled at Yein dismissing her for the time being. She tilted her head back so that it rested against the rim of the tub, and stared up at the ceiling. A chandelier hung straight down the center filling the room with warm candlelight, beyond it a beautiful mural (butterfly themed of course) stared back down at her. The cool green,white, and pastel purple color scheme matching the walls, tiled floors, and shelves placed conveniently about the room. It was all very lovely. The princess sighed, closing her eyes she allowed her mind to wonder.

Almost immediately it went to her upcoming engagement. She thought of all the men that had already invaded her home and the men that had yet to arrive. Her future prince was among them. When she'd imagined her marriage she'd not thought it would be like this.

Despite herself tears blurred her vision. Her brother had her best interests at heart, she knew this to be true but it didn't make her feel better. The thought of giving herself away to a stranger sent a wave of panic through her body. She sat up abruptly and forced the feeling down. Slender fingers gripped the edge of the tub as she tried to recall warm things, safe things. Bam Bam's face came to mind. The thought of his familiar dark eyes and black hair sending a soothing wave of relief through her. She took a deep breath, this time Yugyeom's smile illuminating her mind, his joyous laughter echoing in her head banishing away the remnants of her fears. Yes, she was not alone. Her friends would protect her regardless of whatever kind of man her husband turned out to be. She wished they were there now.

A small smile tugged at her mouth, they would probably be terribly embarrassed considering her state of undress. Jimin didn't care, she would lean against them, intertwine their fingers together until they moved past their awkwardness and hugged her back. Her heart returned to it's normal rhythm and the girl dunked her head beneath the water. She resurfaced, the scent of lavender having completely invaded her senses. Her fingers went to wipe the wetness from her face only to be pulled away from her by an entirely different pair of hands. Instead, a towel was pressed gently to her cheek, soaking up the water droplets and suds that remained on her skin. When the person had finished Jimin opened her eyes and found her friend Yerin smiling down at her.

She wore a simple green tunic, white breeches, and soft brown riding boots. As with everything Yerin wore it's simplicity only brought her natural beauty into sharp focus. Her sleek body and beautiful face made the clothing seem finer than it was, not the other way around. It was something Jimin had always envied her friend. That, and her incredible ability to not care what anyone thought of her. To dress as she did, in men's clothing, for a noble woman (or any woman really) was highly inappropriate. The court spoke of her perceived arrogance with a savagery that left the princess stunned. Of course, never in her presence but word always found it's way to her. Had she thought it'd help her friend any she would have had the gossips punished in someway but she knew that showing such favoritism would only do more harm than good. 

"Are you ready to come out?" Yerin asked, tilting her head a bit, strands of soft golden hair falling into her eyes. A few months had passed since she'd dyed her dark hair blonde but Jimin was still not quite used to it. It definitely suited her though, she was lovely enough to attract the attention of one of the Fair Folk. Jimin doubted they could tame her though, even with all their magic.

The princess nodded and took Yerin's offered hand. She walked over to a silver basin filled with warm water and proceed to rinse the remaining soap from her body and hair. When she'd finished her friend wrapped a towel around her shoulders.  
"I wanted to see if you'd like to go for a ride." Yerin said, barely holding back a smirk. "I went to the Butterfly Parlour first but they said you'd wandered off with Bam Bam and Yugyeom and had yet to return. Your suitors were not at all happy."

Jimin grinned her expression showing just how much she didn't care what those men thought. Her amusement faded quickly though as she fixed friend with a careful stare.

"Have you spoken to Yugyeom yet?"

Yerin shook her head. "No, not yet."

She stared down at her friend's hand, specifically at the golden wedding band that fit snuggly against her ring finger.

"When you do...please be gentle."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know I know." Jimin said staring blankly at a nearby mirror. "That you couldn't return his feelings wasn't your fault. But...He came back Yerin. After so long he's back and I don't want him to leave again. So promise me you'll be kind, as kind as you possibly can be."

There was a long silence in which Jimin wondered whether she should apologize or not but it was soon broken by a gentle sigh from Yerin.

"I promise." She replied softly. When Jimin turned to look at her the look on her face was a pensive one. "I have an errand to run. I'll meet you at the stables by the stream."

The princess blinked as her friend quickly slipped out of the room. Why is it all her friends had errands to run but her? Sighing, Jimin began to gently squeeze the water from her hair.

XxX

About a half an hour later Jimin emerged from her rooms looking as fresh as a daisy in a simple white gown, with her long hair falling down around her like waves of black silk, her mouth painted a bright pink. She smiled brightly at the guards who seemed in the process of changing shifts as the princess noticed their replacements approaching. Laughing out loud Jimin ran to meet them.

"Seungyeon! Nathan! You're just in time." She came in between them taking each by the arm."I want to go riding.Let's go!"  
The two boys blinked, exchanging a look, and allowing themselves to be dragged down to the stables.

Their horses were readied for them rather quickly and the two young men helped Jimin onto her pretty grey mare before mounting their own stallions. The trio made their way slowly through the wood; the princess leading the way and the guards riding close to her on either side.

"Where are we going princess?" Seungyeon asked.

"The abandoned stables by the stream. Yerin said she would meet us there."

Seungyeon and Nathan exchanged another look.

"Princess..." Nathan began in a warning tone.

"Oh Nathan you worry too much." Jimin dismissed her guard's worries but were she inclined to be honest with herself she'd have to admit they were valid ones.

Whenever the opportunity presented itself the princess would eagerly escape to the old stables. She would step out of her gown and wear the tunic and trousers of men. She would exchange her side saddle for a real one and ride her mare through the forest without a care in the world. It was exhilarating. But were anyone to see her...to say she would be disciplined was an understatement. It was a risk and yet she always found herself willing to take the chance

"Princess, Nathan is right to worry. If anyone were to see you..."

"I know Seungyeon but though it may not seem like it, to me, it's worth it."

Sensing the conversation was at its end the pair remained quiet and simply followed after their princess.

When they arrived Jimin dismounted gracefully onto the grass.

"Seungyeon, please switch saddles with me."

The boy winced at the thought of using a side saddle. "Maybe Nathan should..."

The princess grinned and shook her head. "No, you're much prettier Seungyeon. It suits you."

Nathan almost fell off his horse laughing. Jimin chuckled and told them she would be but a moment as she slipped inside the stable doors.

The place was deserted of course but Jimin always kept a bundle of clothing towards the back on a shelf. She picked up her skirts and ran down the long aisle past all the stalls. Balancing on a wooden bucket she reached for the clothes atop the shelf and carefully stepped down. As best as she could the girl began to undress. The process always went a little slower when she was by herself but still she managed. She slipped the gown down her slender shoulders and hips, her under skirts soon followed until she stood only in a white brasserie and lacey pink under shorts. Quickly she folded her gown placing it back on the shelf praying it would somehow remain free of dust. She was reaching for her trousers when a faint rustling cut through the silence startling the girl. She looked up sharply almost falling back from shock as she found herself staring up at a man.

The stranger was handsome, she noticed vaguely, had she not been completely terrified perhaps she would have appreciated it more. His hair was as dark as raven feathers, his eyes as well, and his skin was as fair as her own. A silver earring in the shape of a cross dangled from his left ear and he wore a dark blue tunic over navy pants and sleek brown riding boots. Everything about him screamed wealth...a nobleman then the princess thought as she collected herself.  
"W-what are you doing here?" She demanded though her voice came out sounding a lot weaker than she had hoped.

The man raised an eyebrow, eyes sweeping over her barely clothed body. He didn't seemed too fazed by her state of undress and Jimin tried not to let that hurt her pride.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Why on earth is a lady of your stature undressing in an abandoned stable and changing into men's clothing no less?"

"Of my stature? You know who I am?"

"Of course." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you have me at a disadvantage for I have no idea who you might be."

The man frowned obviously upset she didn't seem to know him and Jimin tried not to smirk at that.

"I am Im Jaebum." He replied as though his name was enough for her to have heard of him. Though she hated to give him the satisfaction, the name actually was fairly familiar. Im Jaebum was well known the kingdom over for his swordsmanship, and his family in particular were famous for breeding the best horses the land had to offer. But what was he doing in the capital? His family's estate was much further south.

"Now that you know who I am, will you answer my question princess?"

The girl shrugged. "I felt like going for a ride."

Jaebum seemed unsure what to make of that, he shook his head in what Jimin assumed was disbelief and drew closer to her. He bent over to pick up the sky blue tunic that the princess had dropped in surprise and pulled it over her head. She struggled for a bit but managed to put her arms through the sleeves and poke her head through the other side. When she looked up again the man was staring down at her with cold eyes.

"I'm not sure how much your brother lets you get away with but I'll give you fair warning: the moment our vows are exchanged and you become my wife whatever this is" he said gesturing to the crumpled gown upon the shelf and the trousers at her feet. "It all comes to an end. Do you understand?"

Jimin flinched at his words. "You're entering the tournament Lord Im?"

Jaebum smirked. "Not just entering, I plan to win. I'll see you at dinner your highness."

He turned on his heel and began walking towards the entrance, having said all that he felt necessary it seemed. Jimin sank down to her knees his words had shaken her to her core.

At the back of her mind she had always known she would have to give up many of her few freedoms when she took a husband but Lord Im had brought the reality of her future into such sharp focus it threatened to spear her through the chest. 

She heard Jaebum open the door, the uproar from her guards at his presence but it all seemed so far away.

Jimin burst into tears.


	3. Chapter Three

Yugyeom blinked as he stepped out into the sunlight. After more than hour spent in the dark dungeons beneath the palace it took him a moment to get used to the brightness once more. He hadn't intended on staying for such a long time, he merely wanted to get a look at the prisoners faces to make sure he would recognize them on the off chance they managed to find a way to escape. But one of them, a thin ugly twerp of a man, who apparently had a death wish had mentioned just how soft and smooth the princess' skin had felt when he touched her and Yugyeom had spent the better part of that hour beating the piece of shit within an inch of his life.

 

The knight examined his right hand, wincing at the split knuckles.

 

"Oh my," An all too familiar voice broke through the silence. Yugyeom looked up slowly, torn between joy and terror.

 

Baek Yerin stood about a foot away with mild look of concern on her small face. She spoke so casually as though this wasn't the first time they were seeing each other in two years. A wave of unease passed through his system but he forced it back. Their meeting was inevitable. It was better to get it over with as soon as possible. He studied her unconventional clothing and golden hair in an attempt to distract himself from the strange mix of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. She was sweating a bit, which considering the weather was forgivable, though had any other noble ladies been passing by he was sure they would have scolded her. High born women were always expected to look their best. Personally, Yugyeom had always found that to be a rather unrealistic expectation but, such was the way of the world. Yerin reached into her pants pocket and withdrew a violet handkerchief. The man thought that she had perhaps remembered herself and was planning to tidy up her skin a bit but instead the girl drew closer and took his injured hand. He tried not to tense too blatantly at her touch but the subtle down turning of her small mouth told him he'd failed. He couldn't help it though. The last time Yerin had held his hand it had been an attempt to lessen the sting of her rejection (it hadn't helped, not in the least).

 

She wrapped the cloth firmly around his knuckles, tying it tightly with slender fingers. He opened his mouth to thank her when he finally caught sight of it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, simple but of obvious quality. It sparkled innocently in the sunlight as though it were not the very reason a horrible, painful bitterness had blossomed in Yugyeom's chest. The knight pulled his hand away and took a step back. Yerin's eyes widened somewhat before she realized the reason behind his action. She looked down at her wedding ring and though she seemed a bit troubled by his reaction she made no attempts to hide it from view. That's right, Yugyeom thought, why should she? Though for a long time she had been everything to him, he had always been nothing to her.

 

Yerin parted her red mouth, obviously ready to speak. Yugyeom took another step back, he really didn't want to hear her. What he wanted was to escape, maybe go riding through the woods with Bam Bam, maybe run to Jimin's room rest his head against her shoulder and tell her how much he'd missed her and how sorry he was for his weakness. He took yet another step back and Yerin reached out gripping his wrist.

 

"I've married Yugyeom." She said softly, looking up into his eyes. "Congratulate me...please."

 

He wasn't sure what she wanted from him but whatever it was he was certain he couldn't give it to her. He shook her off, trying to formulate some sort of response when a deep voice, only the slightest bit familiar to him, broke through the tense silence.

 

"Sir Kim." The voice called him by his title and Yugyeom straightened instinctively turning to face the man.

 

Lord Jinyoung stared at him, arms crossed and looking every bit the smug cat. He'd changed for dinner it seemed as he now wore a far more exquisite version of his Captain's livery. This outfit a lovely jade green, with intricate golden embroidery at both the stiff collar and cuffs. It was also, Yugyeom couldn't help but notice, just the tiniest bit too small for him. The fabric hugged him snuggly, outlining every inch of his handsome body perfectly. The knight had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, was the Captain hoping to find someone to warm his bed? Who would be willing to sacrifice themselves that way? No matter how handsome the man was, in Yugyeom's eyes, he was undeniably creepy.

 

"Lord Park," Yugyeom greeted him with a slight nod of the head. "May I help you with something?"

 

"Yes, I'd like a word." He glanced in Yerin's direction. "If you're finished here, of course."

 

"We're done." The younger man replied, purposefully avoiding Yerin's hard stare. He took Lord Jinyoung by the arm, as though they were old friends and not newly acquainted rivals with a rather healthy dislike for each other.Yugyeom could feel the older man's eyes on him but refused to look at him. "Walk me to my room, my lord. We can talk more comfortably there."

 

"Certainly." The nobleman replied, though Yugyeom could hear the suspicion in his voice. As quickly as he could he escaped down the corridor dragging the Captain along with him, not even sparing Yerin a backwards glance.

 

XxX

 

Just before Yugyeom had ventured down into the dark depths of the dungeons, a young maid had found him and handed him his room key as well as directions to his quarters. As the pair of young men arrived at the door the girl had specified Yugyeom was not at all surprised to find himself only a few doors down from Bam Bam's room. He opened the door and strode in as though the place had always been his.

 

It was a beautiful space decorated exquisitely in crimson and mahogany brown complete with a gorgeous four poster bed, wardrobe, and small dining table for two. A crystal carafe of red wine and a silver plate of sliced meat, grapes, and cheese sat on the glossy wooden table. Yugyeom gestured for the Captain to take a seat and went to his wardrobe flinging the doubled doors open, trying to calm himself by staring at the two dozen or more tunics, breeches, and undershirts that hung perfectly organized in the small space.

 

His heart was still pounding. He hadn't been sure what to expect when he'd thought of his reunion with Yerin but marriage...Yugyeom grabbed at a random shirt, the cotton smooth in his grip, his brain barely registering the color as a dark grey. He knew it was pointless. Wondering about Yerin's husband would only bring him unnecessary pain but he couldn't help himself. In what ways were they different? Was he handsome? What about him exactly was so much better then Yugyeom?

 

The knight heard a soft rustling and turned to see Lord Jinyoung standing just behind him. The older male stared curiously at the garment in Yugyeom’s hand.

“The princess will be wearing the colors of her house today. Her personal guard will be wearing green to compliment her lavender gown, perhaps you should wear white, Sir Kim?”

The younger boy merely stared at him. Lord Jinyoung shook his head and reached past the knight to pull out an elegant white doublet of obvious quality with a glorious pattern of golden leaves covering the fabric.Yugyeom hadn’t brought much with him in the way of clothing. He had been in such a hurry to arrive at the capitol and find out what was going on that bringing appropriate apparel had not even crossed his mind. Obviously Bam Bam had anticipated this and had made certain he had plenty in his wardrobe.Seeing as most of the garments were more his friend’s taste Yugyeom was certain the boy had spent a good chunk of his day wandering through the Royal Tailor’s shop and picking out all that caught his fancy. The knight took the article of clothing from the older man and instead of refusing the captain’s suggestion like he wanted to, he merely stepped to the side and began to undress.

“W-what are you doing?” Lord Jinyoung burst out and the younger man turned to look at him with a raised brow confused by the redness in the lord’s cheeks.

“I’m changing, my lord. We’re both men, I did not think it would bother you.”

The older man stared at him looking completely thrown. “It doesn’t bother me. Rather I think you are the one that should be bothered Sir Kim.”

“You are not making any sense, captain. What is there to be bothered about?”

Lord Jinyoung watched him for awhile longer as though to make certain the other man was being truthful. After a moment he shook his head and sat back down at the table, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I find it rather amazing you’ve not heard the maids whispering about it.” He took a sip of his drink and reached for a grape off the silver platter in front of him. Yugyeom threw his tunic onto the bed and proceeded to unbutton his trousers letting them fall to the floor before looking over at the captain once more. The other male was staring intently at the glossy wooden doors of his wardrobe that same pink color still in his cheeks.

“Well Captain? Are you going to fill me in on this juicy bit of gossip?”

The older man sighed and finally made eye contact with the half naked knight. He held his gaze for a few seconds before very deliberately sweeping his eyes over his well muscled form.

“Let’s put it this way,you are more my type then the beautiful lady Yerin you were speaking with earlier.”

Yugyeom blinked and as the other man’s words sank in a bright embarrassed blush crept up his neck into his cheeks.

“Oh...I see. I’m sorry if I was insensitive…”

Lord Jinyoung waved his hand in dismissal."That is not the reason I wished to speak to you."

Yugyeom nodded and pulled on a fresh pair of trousers and slipped into the lovely doublet the Captain had recommended.

 

"Of course it isn't." He replied sitting down across from the other man and pouring himself some wine. "Please, state your business with me, Captain"

"Well," Jinyoung began. "regarding that little stunt you and Bambam pulled earlier. Even if you are her friends and knowledgeable enough around a sword, the fact still remains that I am her guard. The captain of her guard and it is my duty to protect her. And to do that I must be aware of where she is at all times. From this point on you are not to take her anywhere without my knowing. Do you understand?”

Yugyeom flinched at the commanding tone of the other man’s voice, his first instinct being to punch him in the face for attempting to tell him what to do. But he forced the feeling down and concentrated on what the Captain had said and found he couldn’t fault him. He knew that were their positions reversed he would have been just as livid and so as much as he hated having to listen to Lord Jinyoung he managed to let out a rather stable reply of “Understood”.

The Captain merely nodded before the pair lapsed into a rather long, uncomfortable silence. Finally Yugyeom couldn’t take it anymore.

“Was there something else you wished to speak to me about?”

“Yes, but I am not sure it is my place to say anything…”

The Captain’s careful voice made the knight curious. “Ask whatever you want I’ll let you know whether it is your place or not.”

The older man gave him a withering look but spoke anyway. “Are you going to leave again?”

Yugyeom froze at the direct question and tried his best to keep his temper from flaring.

“The princess was distraught when you last left her side; and if I remember correctly the lady Yerin is the reason you left, is she not? You did not seem to be having a particularly pleasant conversation when I happened upon you.”

The younger man glared down at his wine glass. He’d just begun to forget about Yerin and now here he was being reminded of her, of his cowardice, and his feelings of guilt and regret swept over him once more.

“It seems you were correct, Captain. It is not your place. Please leave.”

Lord Jinyoung raised a brow but stood nonetheless and made for the exit. He turned back and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“If you leave again Sir Kim, do not ever come back.” He slipped through the door without a backwards glance and Yugyeom was left alone with his thoughts.

XxX 

As Bambam neared the princess’ suite he saw Yugyeom deep in conversation with the pair of guards at Jimin’s door. He looked gloriously gallant in his white doublet and black breeches. His hair was styled to look devilishly messy and onyx earrings shaped like daggers hung from each ear. Though it was unintentional it seemed they were matching, as Bambam also wore white and black. His own set of clothing consisted of black leather breeches and a loose white tunic coupled with jet black accessories: A choker, rings along his slender fingers, and a sleek belt that emphasized his slim waist. Bambam was certain they would make a striking sight standing together, with Jimin in between them bright and beautiful like a flower in full bloom. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth as he pictured it.

“Yugyeom!” He called as he approached suddenly feeling rather optimistic about this evening.

The knight in question looked up and smiled at his friend. Bambam slung an arm around the taller boy. Up close he was even more handsome. He was certain had there been ladies about they would have swooned at the sight of him.

“Is Jimin almost ready? It won't do if she's late.”

Yugyeom opened his mouth most likely to agree, when the sound of doors swinging open could be heard. Jimin stepped out into the corridor resplendent in a sparkling lavender gown. Her hair was parted down the middle and cascaded over her shoulders down to her hips. A crown of silver butterflies rested on her temple and silver rings glittered on her long, pretty fingers.

“You look beautiful.” Bambam said sincerely as their eyes met. She seemed taken aback and he wanted to kick himself for being too honest. As a force of habit he looked to his friend for help and felt him move almost immediately.

“Well,” Yugyeom said with a smile that only slightly betrayed the awkwardness he was feeling. “Let's get going your suitors are awaiting you princess.”

Jimin sighed sadly but took his arm and drew Bambam to her other side. Together the trio made their way to the dining hall.

XxX

 

The King’s palace was the largest home in all the kingdom(rightfully so) and so there were a number of dining halls to accommodate not only the royal family but the hundreds of staff and numerous amounts of guests that visited at any given time of year.

Tonight's dinner was being held in one of the larger halls to hold the princess’ suitors and their companions. Yugyeom stood next to his two friends waiting for the herald to introduce them as was custom. He could feel Jimin trembling and his inner knight wanted nothing more than to chase all these men from the room. But alas months from now one of the men below would be Jimin's husband and his prince.

The herald called out their names and Yugyeom pulled his friend closer to him. He looked down the grand staircase as the trio descended and caught sight of Lord Jinyoung surrounded by his guards. Though he hated to admit it they were quite a sight to behold in their livery and beautiful decorative swords. The captain in particular shone brightly. Yugyeom wasn't sure if it was because of his handsome face or the certainty of his stance but his presence gave him some peace of mind. The young man frowned at that, not wanting to feel reassured by the arrogant lord that had taken the place he had wanted for his own. Still,though he’d like nothing better, Yugyeom found he could not look away. The captain’s eyes were dark, steady, and returned his gaze. The trio finally set foot on the proper ballroom floor and were instantly surrounded by people. Mostly Jimin’s suitors who were trying desperately to make a good impression. Bambam allowed it for a few minutes before gesturing for the guard. A few of them came to the princess’ side and waved the men away.

“Are you thirsty Jiminie?” Yugyeom heard his friend ask. Jimin nodded and Yugyeom let go of his friend’s arm as the pair made to walk away.

“Yugyeom?” Jimin asked curiously.

“You go on ahead. I’ll catch up to you in a little bit, okay?”

The princess nodded and allowed herself to be carried away.

Yugyeom watched her for a moment before turning and sweeping his gaze over the room in search of the Captain. He found him soon enough leaning against a nearby wall watching over everything with his dark eyes. Yugyeom made his way over to him and took the spot next to him leaning against the same wall.

“Sir Kim?” Jinyoung questioned him. “Do you have business with me?”

“Yes, actually.” Yugyeom turned to face him and was annoyed to find the man was even handsomer up close.

“You don’t like me do you Captain?”

Jinyoung furrowed his brow. “No I don’t. But I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual, is it not?”

The knight nodded. “Yes it is, don’t worry about that Captain. Luckily though you do seem to like my face.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed and he looked like a lovely offended cat.

“Is there a point to your madness, Knight?”

“Yes, there is.” Yugyeom leaned in closer, their faces so close one wrong step from either of them would result in a rather public kiss. “I just wished to inform you that you will be seeing it often for a very long time. I will never leave Jimin’s side again. I will protect her until I am physically unable to do so and even then no one will be able to keep me from her.”

The Captain smiled then and Yugyeom was loathe to admit just how attractive he found it to be.

“Do you swear it Sir Kim?”

“I swear it.”

Jinyoung nodded. “I suppose we have an understanding then.”

Abruptly the Captain drew so close Yugyeom was forced to take a few steps back. The man studied the knight with those incredibly dark eyes and Yugyeom had to fight down the blood that seemed to want to rush to his face. After a few long moments the older man tilted his head ever so slightly so that his lips hovered precariously over Yugyeom’s left ear.

“It seems you were right Sir Kim. I do quite like your face.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bambam watched the princess talk with her lady friends. The beautiful girls were all dressed extravagantly in various colorful silks reminding the young man of a bed of flowers. He sighed a bit as Jimin let out a particularly delighted laugh. She shone so brightly when she laughed. After another moment of watching her eyes sparkle beneath the light of the chandeliers hanging overhead Bambam reluctantly pulled himself off the wall he was leaning against and went to find Yugyeom. Needless to say he was rather surprised when he found his friend seated next to the captain of Jimin’s guard, having what seemed to be a fairly intense discussion about swords. He wiped the look of surprise from his face and approached the pair.

“Hey Yugyeom...I'm sorry if I'm interrupting.”

Yugyeom looked up and pulled away from the older man as if suddenly realizing how close they’d been. He laughed nervously.  
“Don't be silly Bambam you're not interrupting anything. What is it?”

Bambam raised a brow at his friend’s strange nervousness but said nothing.  
“I have some business to take care of. Can you do me the favor of keeping Jimin company?”

Yugyeom grinned. “Of course. I would keep her company anyway. I've missed her while I've been away.”

Bambam smiled at his friend and nodded giving him a quick hug and agreeing to meet up in the morning for breakfast. He bowed in the captain's direction before making his exit.

XxX

Traveling through the forest at night time was never a smart thing to do but Bambam had made the trip through the thick wood enough times that even in dark finding his way through the trees didn't present much of a challenge. He adjusted his cloak to protect him a bit more from the strangely chilly summer air. After a long while he finally came to a clearing with a small pond and he dismounted his stallion, tying the horse to a nearby tree close enough to the water so that he could drink at his leisure if he got thirsty while his master was gone. The young man approached the water removing his cloak and leather boots as he did. He had done this quite a few times already but he never found it particularly pleasant. Slowly he walked into the water before submerging himself completely. Once under he forced himself to open his eyes and search for the bright light he knew would be emanating from a certain spot on the ponds floor. Using his long arms and legs Bambam propelled himself forward towards it. The light becoming progressively brighter the closer he came.

XxX

The young man gasped as he landed, soaking wet on a richly embroidered rug. He sat up and groaned. Bambam truly hated all the trouble he had to go through to reach the Faerie Lord’s home. A beautiful maid servant appeared before him then dressed in the thin delicate gowns women favored in summer and her long blonde hair in a tight plait down her slender back. He nodded at her and took the bundle of clothing she offered him. He changed quickly making sure the servant was turned away before doing so. No matter how free those in the service of faeries tended to be the man still considered it improper to be watched as he changed by the fairer sex. He took the towel the servant had brought as well and dried his hair as he allowed the woman to lead him to the Faerie Lord’s throne room.

Having been there many times already he knew the way of course but the Lord’s bride liked things done a certain way and Bambam didn’t wish to offend her. Once they entered the room the maid servant bowed, allowing the young man a good look at her cleavage. Bambam turned pointedly away, in his life time he’d only loved one woman. He’d slept with a few of course but they hadn’t been enough to distract him from thoughts of her. From thoughts of Jimin. The boy sighed and wondered if the princess was angry he’d left her side without saying anything. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He would make it up to her tomorrow. Maybe they could into town and he could buy her a new charm for her bracelet, or another set of silver rings, these ones engraved with birds or kittens as the last set he'd bought her had foxes carved into them. It would make her smile he was sure. If truth be told Bambam hated leaving Jimin’s side for any reason at all but his business tonight was of the utmost importance. After tonight he would finally be one step closer to her. After tonight the distance that had grown impossibly wide between them the moment King Eric had adopted her would lessen some and he would have a chance. A chance to compete for her heart. A chance to make her his wife.

A pair of armoured faerie came out from behind a heavy dark blue curtain and Bambam straightened as the Faerie Lord entered the room.

XxX

Captain Park Jinyoung watched the princess and her friend as they spoke. She seemed happy and so he found himself to be feeling rather happy as well. The girl was sitting on a chaise with Sir Kim on one side and one of her ladies in waiting on the other. They seemed to be talking about something rather funny as all three wore big smiles on their faces. After a moment despite his best intentions the captain felt his gaze shift from the princess’ pretty countenance to that of the young knight’s.

Their first meeting had not been a very pleasant one, mostly due to the younger’s jealousy toward him and his position but he would lying if he said he had approached the younger man with an open mind. Since he first heard his name years ago Sir Kim Yugyeom had become “the knight who abandoned his princess” in the Captain's mind and all he felt when he was finally able to put a face to the name was disgust. How dare this worthless knight think he could just come back into Jimin's life as he had not abandoned her for two years? He had come to find out a bit more regarding the situation of course. Earlier that day he had stumbled upon the young knight and the Lady Baek Yerin having a rather personal conversation. He had heard much more than the knight probably wanted him to. If truth be told Jinyoung did pity him but it was still no excuse for abandoning his post. For that he would never be redeemed in the Captain's eyes but he had vowed that he would never leave the princess' side again and the fire that burned in his eyes had been more than enough to convince Jinyoung of his sincerity. He quite liked the heat that burned in the dark pools of his eyes. Besides that...the flustered look on his face had been undeniably cute. The captain smiled to himself as he recalled how the younger man’s cheeks had seemed to catch fire when the elder had leaned forward...

Jinyoung shook his head at the turn his thoughts had taken and forced himself to survey the room. His eyes stopped on the slim figure of a woman. She was dressed in silken pale blue trousers and a crisp white tunic. Her short golden hair was tied back into a ponytail, only a few strands being allowed to hang free framing her small face, and at her neck and wrists shone chains of silver and gold. The man could feel himself frowning at the sight of Lady Baek Yerin though he had no issue with her personally the obvious pain her presence had inspired in Sir Kim was enough to make Jinyoung wary of her. The man studied her a bit more as she seemed to be looking for something. His frown deepened as he saw her gaze linger on the other knight. The Captain didn’t even stop to think before making his way towards the young man, determined to intercept this meeting. That stubborn dumb child should never look so weak and wilted as he had in the corridor. Park Jinyoung came to a decision then, that those dark fiery eyes should only look at him and no other ever again.

XxX

Bambam had first met the Faerie Lord when he was eleven years old at the ball that King Eric had hosted in honor of his adoption of Jimin. He had been happy for his friend of course but it was hard having to suddenly share the princess’ light with the whole kingdom, when for so long it had belonged only to him. The boy had snuck away from the festivities and had found a solitary stone bench on which to cry. The Lord had found him there when he had finished and was just staring blankly out at the soft pink hydrangea clusters. The faerie had taken a seat quietly at his side. Bambam had stared with wide eyes, never having witnessed such beauty. At first glance the child had thought the beautiful person was perhaps a young boy but upon closer inspection he realized it was in fact a girl. She had short soft brown hair and striking blue eyes. A crown of dark green leaves rested gently atop her head and she wore a long white tunic and trousers of the same color. Her grin had been impish and undeniably endearing. The boy had jumped to his feet slipping into a bow. The stunning girl had merely laughed and waved her hand. Bambam had taken his seat again trying not to fidget at being so close to an immortal.

“Why do you stare at the hydrangea so sadly, boy? Have they hurt you?” She'd asked.

The child had shaken his head and lowered his gaze so that he looked at his leather boots.

“No,” He’d responded. “They just remind me of someone.”

“They remind you of the princess do they not? They seem to fit her. Pretty and bright.”

Bambam had turned to the Faerie Lord completely shocked. “How did you know that? I haven’t told anyone that I-!”

He’d stopped himself from forming the words knowing even at such a young age that he could never hope to have her. That he could never reach her.

A gentle hand had rested lightly on his head then and an even gentler voice had spoken softly into the warm night air.

“You have not even begun to fight little boy. How can you have already surrendered? Perhaps you do not love her as much as you think you do?”  
Bambam had jumped from his seat at those words.

“No. You’re wrong! I love her! I love Jimin! I know that you think I’m just some dumb kid. But I know myself and I know I will always love her!”

“Then why do you give her up so quickly?”

“Because this is what’s best for her! She has a home now she has a family now! My feelings...my feelings would only be a hindrance to her. We were once the same...but now she is too far away...and I have no hope of reaching her.”

The faerie had studied him for a long moment before sighing and looking to the side.

“Are all humans as weak willed as you? You live such short lives are you really content standing by without lifting a finger? You say she is out of your reach and yet you don’t even try to outstretch your hand?”

Those words had struck a chord deep within Bambam’s heart and he had been shocked into silence at their power.

Years had passed since that night and Bambam still thought of those words when he had doubts or felt hopeless. He would not only stretch out his hand, he would build a ladder, he would build a tower, he would break his spine reaching for his princess, for his love, for his friend, for Jimin.

The Faerie Lord finally emerged from behind the curtain, her cool beautiful wife right beside her. She was still very much the same it was only Bambam who had changed. They now both appeared the same age.

“Bambam!” The Lord smiled bright coming towards him with her arms wide open, her soft green robes billowing out gently behind her. He hugged her back tentatively feeling her wife’s icy glare on his face. “Today is a great day! To think after tonight you shall be a member of our family.”

Bambam smiled genuinely at her excitement. He was excited too. When the faerie had first proposed this idea to him he had been skeptical but the more he thought about it the more genious it became. The king announcing this tournament had taken him so completely by surprise he had been inconsolable for days after but the Faerie Lord had appeared to him like she had taken to doing since their first meeting in the garden, with a plan. The only thing that kept Bambam from competing in the tournament was his lack of title. Though he lived the life of a high born noble this was only due to the princess’ generosity and nothing more. To be eligible to compete for her hand he must have power of his own and so when the Faerie Lord had offered to adopt him Bambam had been once again shocked into silence by the immortal’s brilliance and generousity.

The faerie waved a hand a beautiful glossy wooden desk appeared with a thick creamy piece of parchment and a single eagles feather dipped in dark blue ink. Eyes shining, Bambam signed his name.

XxX

Captain Park Jinyoung grabbed the younger knight firmly by the collar and ignoring his indignant squeal and the princess’ confused look dragged the struggling man out onto the balconey. Once the elder released him Sir Kim turned to him with fire in his eyes.

“Are you insane Captain?”

Jinyoung sighed. “And here I was trying to be nice to you Sir and look at how you repay me…”

The younger man ran a hand through his hair. “What are you talking about?”

“The Lady Yerin was looking for you.”

The effect was instant. The light in the younger’s eyes became extinguished. The Captain frowned and pinched both of the other knight’s cheeks.

“Stop making that face!”

“What the hell? Don’t tell me what to do! Have you lost your mind?”

Jinyoung smiled as the knight continued to struggle in his grip when he saw a golden flash of color in the corner of his eye. Lady Yerin had somehow managed to find them already. The older man felt as though fire had somehow ignited beneath his skin. Before he could think better of it the Captain drew Sir Kim impossibly close and sealed their lips together.


End file.
